Stormwind Army Field Manual/Uniforms and Armor
The Stormwind Royal Army fields some of the best Arms and Armor in all of Azeroth. Drawing from its mines, farms, and foundries throughout the realm, the kingdom produces enough equipment to completely outfit its regional brigades. This chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual will overview common and uncommon equipment. Ever since the Orcish Wars prompted the kingdoms of the Alliance of Lordaeron to mass produce standardized equipment, the Stormwind Army embraced the concept and now prides itself on its uniformity. The Royal Army utilizes several types and tiers of weaponry and armor to account for the different roles present on the battlefield. Each has their own distinct advantages and disadvantages that should be accounted for in combat. Tabards Most of the Stormwind Army's uniforms are complemented by a tabard. There are a few exceptions; for example, the rangers uniforms are meant for clandestine operations and don't use a vibrant tabard. The tabards shown with the uniform examples below may be replaced by any tabard that you have authority to use. Your tabard should be kept in peak condition, lest you disrespect the honor of whose colors you wear. House Montclair (Wowhead Link) This is the basic tabard for new recruits of the First Regiment. While one might think this tabard not very significant, the inverted chevron represents House Montclair of Westridge, and you should hold it in high regard. Requirements: * May be equipped by anyone within the First Regiment. Stormwind (Wowhead Link) Once an enlisted soldier receives a private contract, they may equip the colors of Stormwind. Remember, when wearing this tabard depicting the Lion's Pride, you are not simply a citizen of Stormwind, but rather an agent of its crown. Your behavior must remain respectable in and out of this tabard to be considered worthy of its honor. Requirements: * Must be a private or above. Knight's Colors (Wowhead Link) This tabard is reserved for knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Such knights may choose to wear other tabards at their discretion as well. For example, they may wear a more common tabard during deployment to hide the fact that they are a knighted officer from enemy reconnaissance or snipers. Requirements: * Must be a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Silver Hand (Wowhead Link) A closed fist made of silver—the hand of the mythical entity Tyr, this is the icon that represents the Silver Hand and its numerous branches. The First Regiment's branch of the Silver Hand is the Order of Saint Isaac. This tabard may be worn by their paladins. Requirements: * Must be a paladin of the Order of Saint Isaac. Standard Uniforms The following sets of armor or uniforms are widely used throughout the Royal Army. While some are cheap to produce and are freely issued to fresh recruits, more expensive armors must be paid for out of pocket by soldiers who seek extra protection. Linen Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 0 Cost: 5 50 Padded linens are offered to the medical staff of the Royal Army, laden with pockets for carrying supplies and reagents. Realistically, linen provides the least amount of physical protection due to the fabric’s lack of material strength; however, linen, as a fabric, is relatively durable, absorbent, and versatile. Its benefits include the highest range of motion, breathability, and lightweight consistency. The disadvantages of this type of armor include minimal protection and specific uniform maintenance needs. Linen armor is prone to staining, tearing, and is otherwise easy to damage by relatively insignificant means. Requirements: * Must be a member of the Stormwind Medical Corps. Leather Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 8 Leather armor is derived from the hides of animals, most commonly cattle or deer; the source depending on the region. When unprocessed through boiling or waxing, it provides minimal protection superior only to that afforded by linen. Untreated leather is fairly weak and it is often used to fasten other armors together, but with its structural softness also comes the benefits of maneuverability and lightweight consistency. An additional benefit to leather armor comes with its less fibrous surface, which reduces the chance for staining when in contact with particular substances and makes maintenance easier; the use of oil prevents damage from the elements. Requirements: * Issued to recruits. Chainmail Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 10 Chainmail is composed of four-in-one links of steel rings woven together to form a suit of mail. This particular armor is maneuverable and breathable while providing excellent protection against indirect blade blows. However, in the event of a direct puncturing blow from a sharp blade such as an arrow, bolt, or javelin, or a blunt blow from a mace, this armor is virtually useless and ineffective. Furthermore, despite being forgiving in its movements, chainmail is one of the heaviest forms of armor and requires great strength to carry. Requirements: * Issued to recruits. Studded Leather Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 15 “Studded” leather armor has an uneven leather surface that is riddled with steel-derived rivets. Beneath the leather surface is a series of overlapping metal plates that are riveted together to form a durable barrier. The benefit of this armor is it is incredibly sturdy and provides substantial protection to the areas in which it covers; however, it is limited in its overall coverage – as it is often short and insufficient to cover the arms and legs – and due to the series of metal plates, it is very heavy when combined with other layers of armor. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. Scale Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 17 Scale armor consists of a leather tunic with steel scales laced onto its surface in layers. The scales are fastened onto the tunic in such a way that the lacing-holes are covered by overlap. Each of the scales is semi-rounded in order to deflect the force of blows. It is often preferred to mail as it offers better protection against bludgeoning. To that end, engineers who deal with volatile materials often wear scale armor to protect themselves against shrapnel and concussive impacts. Significant drawbacks of scale armor are that it is heavier and less maneuverable than chainmail armor. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. Munitions Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 15 The discovery and application of Azerite to armor forging revolutionized the mass-production of infantry armor. With hotter and longer burning forges, Stormwind now produces infantry armor in the same foundries that cannons and industrial goods emerge from every day. Where before the militia and local guardsmen were expected to make do with leathers and chain mail, Stormwind infantry recruits may now wear cheaply produced plate armor that offers far more protection. The only setback to this munitions plate in comparison to traditionally forged plate armor is that due to the mass production of these sets of armor, individual soldiers are deprived the maneuverability offered by armor custom-tailored to their physique. The protection munitions plate offers, however, far outweighs this concern. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of recruit. Half Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 20 Half-plate armor is a class of heavy armor composed of a combination of steel plates and four-in-one chainmail. Plates are affixed to the chainmail to form solid series of protective layers. Incongruous plates result in the exposure of more chainmail at the joints of this inexpensive version of plate armor. Footmen of the Royal Army sport half-plate painted Azerothian blue and highlighted with brass rivets. The benefit of this armor is that it the strongest of the standard armors and provides the most protection, but at the expense of mobility and heaviness concerns. As a plate based armor, however, it is perhaps the least effective in terms of protection. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. Dress Uniform (Wowhead Link) Cost: 12 The Dress Uniform or "Dress Blues" is your non-armored uniform, intended for formal events, such as drill and ceremony, routine inspections, military gatherings, and other situations which call for a presentable military appearance. Your dress blues are not meant for combat and should be kept in exemplary condition. It may also hold your various medals earned in your career. You may be granted the privilege to wear your dress blues in relaxed situations on deployments; for example, when traveling by ship. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of recruit. Stormwind Cloak (Wowhead Link) Cost: 15 A sturdy cloak that may double as an invaluable asset in the field; for example, it can suffocate fires, help retain body heat, filter water, air, or be used as a makeshift sack. The standard issue cloak boasts a Stormwind blue color, and you should keep it in excellent condition when possible. This cloak is issued to privates, and may be worn with most uniforms at your discretion. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. PT Uniform (Wowhead Link) Cost: 8 All soldiers of the Stormwind Army are expected to keep in peak physical condition. The Physical Training uniform is a lightweight and cheap set of clothing meant to let your body breathe during intense exercise, and it's a point of hygiene to use this uniform when training to avoid tarnishing other articles with excessive sweat. The shorts come with red or blue stripes, and using the tank-top or T-shirt is up to your preference. Typically females may prefer the T-shirt to appear more modest. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of recruit. Specialized Armor Specialized Armor is awarded to those who pursue and achieve standing in prestigious roles in the army. Each of these sets is a tier above standard equipment, incorporating advanced materials and design to provide the best defense. Royal Infantry Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 3 Cost: 30 The introduction of Azerite into armor forging has applications both in the mass-production of cheap armor and the augmentation of high-end plate armor. As His Majesty wills for his armed forces to be the best equipped in all of Azeroth, he has commissioned the grand masters of the realm to produce high-grade plate armor using this new material. Issued only to select units of the crown, this Royal Infantry Armor is highly experimental and has yet to prove its true worth to the soldiers of Stormwind. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. Cavalier Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 30 Cavalier plate is designed with the intention of keeping a mounted patron safe. With reinforced plating along the ventral surface and left-hand side of the suit, cavalier plate greatly reduces the chance that a rider wearing this armor will be fatally injured by a lance or other cavalryman. Due to being produced with the sole purpose of mounted combat, the weight is not a consideration in its production. It is generally not recommended for footmen. Requirements: * Issued to cavaliers of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Heavy Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 3 Cost: 26 Heavy plate is the advancement of plate armor. In lieu of large unspecified pieces of steel plating, this armor type is composed of smaller articulated pieces intended of producing heavier coverage and reducing the exposure of underlying chainmail. Due to the specificity of the armor segments, it is notably easier to move in when compared to its predecessor. However, with the customization afforded by this armor type, it is necessary to have measurements made and every piece be designed according to its wearer; therefore, the biggest consequence of opting into it is the expense and the requirements of maintenance should damage or need for replacement occur. Requirements: * Issued to guardsmen of the Westridge Ducal Guard. Ranger Armor Rangers of the Order of Mirwood have adopted common Ranger Armor that allows them to blend into their surroundings and traverse rugged terrain. The most common article of their equipment is a forest green cloak - a symbol of the order. Infiltrator Leather Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 6 Infiltrator armor is a lighter set made of mostly cloth and leathers with minimal steel ribbing. This arrangement of materials allows superior speed at the cost of wearable protection and allows extreme dexterity and agility while in motion. A mastery of evasive skills is necessary to compensate for the minimal defense the set provides, as any wearer is especially vulnerable to direct attacks. As with all ranger armor, this set is dyed in colors that are both reflective of the forests from which the rangers originate and that are ideal for stealth and camouflage. Requirements: * Issued to infiltrators of the Rangers of Mirwood Forest. Pathfinder Mail Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 17 Pathfinder Mail is a set of armor unique to to rangers, composed of soft and hardened dyed leathers and occasionally fortified with varying amounts of plate. This combination of materials affords its wearer light to moderate amounts of protection while still being pliable enough for both stealth-based maneuvers and a wide range of motion. While a hardier set than its counterparts intended for long treks in the wilderness, Pathfinder armor is still vulnerable to direct hits and requires the use of practiced agility to maximize its defensive benefits. Requirements: * Issued to pathfinders of the Rangers of Mirwood Forest. Church Armor Defenders of the faith are offered holy protection in the form of blessed Church Armor. Bleached white and ornamented with gold and brass, these sets of armor exude the brilliance of the Holy Light while protecting those who protect the faithful. Tyro Robes (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 0 Cost: 7 In honor of the holy watcher, Tyr, the humble garb of church initiates are known as Tyro robes. Little more than linen layered with bleached white cloth, these bulky robes obscure the wearer's figure and provide a humble appearance. Tyro robes offer little to no protection against physical or magical attack. In a way, the utter lack of protection instills faith amongst aspirants in that the Light should guide them to avoid injury on the battlefield. Requirements: * Issued to initiate tyros of the Diocese of Westridge. Monk Garb (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 8 The leather of the Priory’s friars and monks is composed of a lightly tanned leather armor. This armor, while not as heavily processed as hardened leather, provides more protection than traditional leather while maintaining thinness associated with maximum maneuverability, versatility, and flexibility. The colors of the leather – untouched and undyed – are symbolic of the humility of the wearers. Their faces, much like their battle cleric comrades, are hidden by means of embroidered masks to maintain their modesty and conceal their identities from enemies. Requirements: * Issued to battle friars of the Diocese of Westridge. Witch Hunter Garb (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 8 Following the banishment of Sargeras and the apparent defeat of the Burning Legion, the rise of death cults and covens of witches in the wilds of Stormwind prompted the Church of the Holy Light to establish an inquisition to combat their threat to the realm. The bulk of this order was to be comprised of witch hunters equipped with clandestine weapons blessed by the church. The garb afforded to these inquisitors is adorned with several pockets for enchanted reagents and supplies. The witch hunter's trademark accessory is a leather tricorn hat stuck with a black feather. Requirements: * Issued to witch hunters of the Stormwind Inquisition. Light Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 19 Battle clerics don a unique assortment of armor materials – both cloth and plate – that afford them maneuverability and strength in critical aspects along their bodies. The robes are constructed of layered silk that has been blanched through processing and stitched with gossamer threads to form pleats along the midline. The unbleached portions of the silks and trim are dyed a soft blue and faint gold. A fine silk mask is used to conceal clerics’ identities to enemies on the field while also maintaining their modesty. Plate pauldrons, gauntlets, bracers, breastplate, greaves, and sabatons are issued to trained battle clerics to distinguish them as such. Requirements: * Obtainable at the rank of private. * Must be an ordained priest of the Diocese of Westridge. Priest Robes (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 5 15 After being ordained by a Bishop, priests are granted ornate robes to fit their new station within the church. Initially coupled with a black galero, the accompanying head-wear may change if a priest garners higher rank. An ordained priest's robes are made with the finest white cloth and sport gold embroidery throughout. While lacking in tangible physical protection other than a simple breastplate, the robes are ritually blessed by the church in order to aid the wearer in channeling the Light's miracles. Requirements: * Issued to ordained priests of the Diocese of Westridge. Inquisitor Scale Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 20 Encased in blackened steel, Inquisitors of the Stormwind Inquisition are both feared and respected for their effectiveness in hunting down maleficar. Their armor, known as Inquisitor's Scale, consists of sections of scale and chain mail armor to promote maneuverability and swiftness on the hunt. Inquisitors bear the black cloak of the inquisition, a symbol that all practitioners of forbidden magics should fear. Leather pouches line the belt of this armor to provide ample room for magical reagents and tools with which to hunt witches. Requirements: * Issued to inquisitors of the Stormwind Inquisition. Truesilver Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 3 Cost: 28 Truesilver plate, armor gifted to the paladins of the Order of Saint Isaac, involves the modification of heavy plate armor with truesilver. Precision instruments engrave scripture into the surface of the breastplate before it is transferred to the high priests of Westridge for blessing. It is then only presented to candidates at the time of their ascension into the paladinhood. The faithful derive power through the etchings, claiming that their prayers are emboldened by divine intervention. Much like the standard counterparts, truesilver plate affords significant coverage and maneuverability in battle. Requirements: * Issued to paladin knights of the Order of Saint Isaac. Circle Armor The Stormwind Circle of Magi protects its own by providing Circle Armor imbued with arcane enchantments. Mystical and ornate, these sets of armor lend their properties to the kingdom’s spellcasters and conjurors. Apprentice Robes (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 0 Cost: 3 Much more costly than a simple robe, yet relatively simple to produce in comparison to the more intricate garments worn by battlemages in the Sarceline Circle, the Apprentice Robes are fashioned from an enchanted weave that aids the wearer with casting spells and developing arcane mastery. Under regulation of the Sarceline Circle, these robes are crafted carefully to not overwhelm a beginner mage with too much power that they cannot control. Requirements: * Issued to recruits. * Must be enrolled in the Mage Circle of Sarceline. Battlemage Robes (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 0 Cost: 14 Crafted with fine silk threads of deep royal blues and golds, the robes of a battlemage are imbued with enchantments that aid in the channeling of the arcane. Seemingly light and airy to the touch, these fine clothes are heavier than expected due to their layering; this prevents unnecessary movement and maintains structure in combat, both of which are critical in minimizing spell casting error. Belts are equipped with lightweight pouches which most often contain reagents pertaining to spellcasting, imbuement, enchanting, and transmutation as well as a port to attach a thin wire frame in which to place tomes. Requirements: * Obtainable by privates who have successfully completed two of the mage trials in the Mage Circle of Sarceline. Spellguard Leather (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 14 Spellguard Leather is the armor issued to initiate Spellblades and Spellbows of the Sarceline Circle of Magi. Lightweight and reinforced with steel rivets, this dyed leather armor is ideal for those within the King's Army that seek basic protection without sacrificing mobility. The armor is paired with a blue shroud that marks the individual as a member of the Sarceline Mage Academy. While spellguard leather is not typically enchanted as issued, mages of the circle have been known to imbue their equipment with spellthread and other enchanting reagents. Requirements: * Issued to recruits. * Must be a member of the Mage Circle of Sarceline. Cabalist Robes (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 1 Cost: 27 Dealing with chaos and magic, the high magi that make up the Cabal of the Burning Sword require armor that is sturdy and resilient. The robes are imbued with magic and reinforced with rune-engraved plate armor beneath. Taking inspiration from the Kirin Tor, the robes bear motifs of the watchful Eye of Sarceline. Arcane crystals are embedded at key positions in the robes to aid with the channeling of spells. The silk is mildly malodorous due to treatment with flame retardant reagents, but such may be done away with illusory magic. Requirements: * Must be a member of the Cabal of the Burning Sword. Illusionist Leather Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 23 Illusionist leather armor consists of tanned leather that has been patched together with enchanted spellthread, giving the seams of the armor a luminescent appearance. Through spellthread embroidery of illusory runes, trained illusionists may cloak themselves in invisibility much more effectively in these leathers than in typical mage robes. However, the relatively high cost of the reagents needed to produce this armor prevents all but the most powerful of illusionists from obtaining a custom-tailored set. Requirements: * Must be a member of the Cabal of the Burning Sword. Mage Scale Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 2 Cost: 40 Among the most expensive armors produced, mage scale is crafted with enchanted basilisk scales sourced from Stranglethorn Vale. The armor is extremely resilient to magic and offers excellent protection that rivals plate armor. Evocation runes, customized to wearer’s needs, mark the dorsal and palmar surface of the gloves in the center. A curious effect of the basilisk scale enchantment in combination with these evocation runes allows the wearer to direct rapid crystal growth upon their held weapons. Due to the great cost of this armor, only the most experienced of wizards have access to it. Requirements: * Must be a member of the Cabal of the Burning Sword. Arcane Plate Armor (Wowhead Link) Armor Rating: 3 Cost: 32 Arcane plate armor is the mage's equivalent of the paladin's truesilver armor, etched with arcanite runes and enchanted by the Stormwind Circle of Magi. The design reduces weight on the arms and shoulders via gradient stacking; jagged layers of metal cover the shoulders in thin sheets to deflect initial blows, dampen critical blows, and allow for nearly free range movement of the shoulders during spellcasting. The cuisses, breastplates, greaves, and sabatons are constructed of these thin layers of reinforced plate. Akin to their cloth-wearing counterparts, plate-wearing battlemages wear lightweight pouches on their reinforced belts to assort necessary reagents. Requirements: * Must be a member of the Cabal of the Burning Sword. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual